Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 2 (People)
People is the second episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KATHLEEN builds a house for the small family. *CHARLI takes the toe family swimming. *NATHAN measures the family box heights. *CHARLI is okay. *TIM plays an opera for the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI dances the dragon disco dance. *KELLIE dresses up as three younger Kellies. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a washing machine (Nathan), once the family where he belongs (Tim, Kellie and Charli) doesn't take care of the water temperature nor the colours of the clothes they wash. Gallery Kathleen_S7_E2.png Charli_S7_E2_1.png Nathan_S7_E2.png Charli_S7_E2_2.png Tim_S7_E2.png Charli_S7_E2_3.png Kellie_S7_E2.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E2.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns We're a happy family, we're as happy as can be There's dad and mum and Stevie, that's one, two, three. We're a happy family, we're as happy as can be There's dad and mum and Stevie, that's one, two, three And baby Sally, that makes four, four in a family We're as happy as can be, we're a happy family. ;Body move #01 A little family, our wriggly toes We stick together, that's how it goes Big toe, little toe, others in between Oh, we're the toest family you've ever seen. A little family, our wriggly toes We stick together, that's how it goes Big toe, little toe, others in between Oh, we're the toest family you've ever seen. ;Shapes in space I'm doctor Nathan, call me doc, how do you feel today? I'm here to help you if I can, help to take the pain away Feeling unwell, I'll check your pulse, just as well it's there How you're hearing? Just say ah, feeling worst ... I'm doctor Nathan, call me doc, let's see what we can do I try to make things better, give a doctor smile to you. ;Body move #02 Today I can say The sun is shining and I'm okay I can twitch my nose, waggle my toes I can knock my knees just as I please And I'm alright, I've got teeth, I can bite No need to worry, I'm a happy sight Today I feel that I'm okay. Today I can say The sun is shining and I'm okay I could twitch my nose, waggle my toes I can knock my knees just as I please And I'm alright, I've got teeth, I can bite No need to worry, I'm a happy sight Today I feel that I'm okay. ;Making music ... the viking prince, my sword is by my side I'm scouting out to picnic sites, I'm roaming far and wide ... the lovely viking ..., now, where's that silly prince? He went to find a picnic site and I haven't seen him since ... the hungry dragon beast, ... fearsome fire snorter Afraid of nothing in the list except a drink of water I think I see a meadow over there That'll do, I think ... spot Come, my love, I'm very hungry indeed Let's eat, let's eat, let's eat while it's still hot I think that lunch is the best meal of the day And isn't that a hungry dragon by the way? Argh, what's this? Some people on my land Ha argh, looks like my dinner is at hand Come, my dear, I'll fight him if I must On second thoughts, my hair just might get ... He ran away, so now it's time to bite I'm not giving, least not without a fight I'll huff and puff and blow with all my might Take that, you beast, my ... steady That's not fair, I wasn't ready I'll tell you what, let's make a deal Why don't we just relax and say that me All right, come on and share my picnic friend .... ;Body move #03 Dragon move it, dragon groove it Dragon disco dance Shake it here, shake it there Dragon disco dance But dragon, don't set fire to my underpants. Dragon move it, dragon groove it Dragon disco dance Shake it here, shake it there Dragon disco dance But dragon, don't set fire to my underpants. ;Word play Sometimes I like to change what I wear My hat, my shoes, my clips in my hair But the change that I like, the best of all Is the change that takes me from little and small The change that takes me to big and tall. Sometimes I like to change what I wear My shoes, my hat, the clips in my hair But the change that I like, the best of all Is the change that takes me from little and small The change that takes me to big and tall. Sometimes I like to change what I wear My shoes, my hat, the clips in my hair But the change that I like, the best of all Is the change that takes me from little and small The change that takes me to big and tall. ;Sharing stories Wash, wash, gurgle, gurgly wash Whoosh, whoosh, wiggle, wiggly wash Put them in all dirty and they'll come out clean I'm a trusty cleaning washing machine. Wash, wash, gurgle, gurgly wash Swhoosh, swhoosh, wriggle, wriggly wash Put them in all dirty and they'll come out clean He's a trusty cleaning washing machine. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about toes Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about doctors Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about measuring Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about colds & sneezing Category:Ep about opera music Category:Ep about shows Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about princes & princesses Category:Ep about vikings Category:Ep about stories & plays Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about disco music Category:Ep about albums Category:Ep about photos Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about washing machines Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about washing